A Golden Heat
by Magnolian Whisper
Summary: ShigurexKyou, explicit yaoi lemon. Don't say I didn't warn you! This is one for the yaoi fandom guys! Kyou the kitty goes into heat... XD


Hi! In case anyone wonders, this story was by crystal and crystal is me. Written long ago though, but this is posted for the sake of the fandom! Keep it alive and free of Mary Sue's people!

Rating: NC-17 KYOUKE  
Warnings: Explicit LEMON, not for those not properly exposed to yaoi.

A/N: Can't believe I actually finished this! Ohhh this is crappy, but my first attempt so please enjoy!

//Kyou's thoughts//

::Shigure's thoughts::

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Mild sunlight filtered through the leaves, casting a golden glow throughout the forest. Shigure walked down the path from his house and followed the inviting scent that drew a map to his senses. He stepped on the narrowly spaced path of circular stones, treading on random branches and leaves. A breeze played with his black hair and fluttered the folds of his dark green yukata.

He was in his study doodling idly, glancing occasionally at the finished manuscript and trying to think up another way to seriously piss off Mit-chan-- he'd almost decided on just sticking with his old trick of simply being away from the house when the phone rang. An irritated Yuki had called to report that the baka-neko had run out the of school, for no apparent reason other than being twitchy and moody, but of course since it was the baka-neko this was to be expected. "The idiot never reasons," Yuki had growled. And just to make things worse the neko had changed somewhere past the school, his uniform was found partially hanging on a bush and dragging on the ground.

Shigure smirked. A naked Kyou would stir up some trouble even if he isn't seen changing back. But judging from how restless Kyou had been the last few days his body might have changed on its own. Now he had to go and find the wayward cat before he was seen, changed or not.

His sense of smell never leading him wrong he veered abruptly to the right. Off the stone path and into the woods as the scent beckoned.

"Koneko, Koneko, where are you?" He sang.

A voice growled seemingly from nowhere. "Go away you idiot! I don't want to see anyone right now, least of all you! Stupid dog.."

Looking to his left, covered by a grove of oak trees was a tuft of orange hair also victim of the breeze. Bingo.

Walking towards it only made the already heady scent stronger. The dog kneeled by where the naked teenager sat with his knees drawn up and stared openly at what the neko attempted to hide.

"So what happened? You just ran out of the school. For no reason from what I heard and now you must have lost your clothes changing..." Shigure let the sentence hang, "aren't you afraid some rapist will spring out from behind the trees and molest you?"

"Hentai! Bakayarou! Who'd want to do that? Well maybe except for you. Forget legs, you'll screw anything with a hole." Kyou ignored Shigure's mock affronted gasps, "And this whole forest is part of the estate the clan owns, they don't let trespassers within 50 kilometers of us, so what the hell are you talking about??" He hissed.

Shigure smiled indulgently, leaning against a tree trunk as he observed how the musky intoxicating scent hung like an invisible fog around them.

"Tsk, tsk, Neko-chan. Since when did you let your guard down like that? So trusting in the security of our home and clan? Some perverted bastard," Kyou snorted at this, "-could have wandered in here through the old trails. And believe me, they would have been tempted by your pretty rebellious boy flesh." The dog received a smack to the head for this, whined but took notice of the slight flush to the boys skin.

"You're in heat aren't you?" Came the knowing voice and narrowed eyes. The inu having seemed so carefree and ridiculous a moment ago was now all seriousness. A lightning quick change of mood typical of the man, Kyou cursed him for his sneakiness.

"Wha- what?" He spluttered, "Of course not! I'm a human not an animal..!" Kyou's ruby eyes glared and fist raised ready to swing the dog out of the forest.

Shigure's gripped the neko boy's arm with surprising strength. "There's no need to be embarrassed, and less to deny it. All the juunishi go through this one time or the other. It's passed on to us by our other forms." He held Kyou's bare shoulders gently and resisted the urge to stroke the bare flesh from top to bottom. "But admittedly, the cat is known to be.. more sensitive, and connected to his forms than the other animals... That's why you left school so suddenly, it grew so much worse you couldn't take all the bodies around you..."

::Even now you must be craving skin, warmth, contact..::

Warm smooth flesh… hard flesh... encompassed by tan thighs. His eyes roved, feasting. Kyou hissed but could not bring himself to move away and shuddered.

"I can help you Kyou-chan... I smell you, your musky scent," he whispered coyly in a delicate ear, "it's so good it's doing naughty things to my body. " Lust in his eyes, the dog licked the side of the neko's face. Kyou whimpered, resisting the urge to wrap his arms around the older man desperately, involuntarily. The ache in between his legs was almost painful.

The dog brought his face close to Kyou, and lapped with his tongue at the neko's lips. Kyou tried to slither away and ignore the urges his over excited body was swamping him with, but encountered Shigure's arm barring his way. Trapped, he felt like his body was as weak and uncooperative as a piece of wet rice paper.

"Don't fight it," the older man breathed mouth open against Kyou's, molding his uncooperative lips with his own. "Let your body do what it wants. It's the whole point of being in heat." His tongue traced vague patterns against the tensed flesh.

"Mmhph!" The orange haired boy's eyes widened and he panicked, he didn't want to do this with someone he was sure would brush the whole act of taking his damn virginity off like it was another one of his one night conquests. //And he's my cousin!! The hell and a man- I don't remember making a conscious decision to be gay!//

A hand slithered down between his legs, cupping and squeezing the hard flesh. Kyou gasped and whimpered involuntarily. He could feel Shigure's other arm snaking around his waist and bringing him flush against the dog. Something suspiciously warm and hard was pressing insistently against his thigh through Shigure's robes... Face flushed and feeling angry and embarrassed the neko was ready to kick and punch himself free of the tentacle like embrace of the horny dog, when a pair of hot moist lips lapped and sucked wetly at his neck and started nibbling. Instantly his body turned boneless and limp, a moan escaping the panting neko as another part of his body due south was worked vigorously.

"Oh kitty, I think I've just found another sweet spot." Shigure said almost tenderly, between sucking and nibbling. His mouth returned to give a little bite at the boy's jugular, an almost pained sound dragged out of the much-abused throat. All the while Shigure humped spiritedly against his hip, one of Kyou's legs caught between his.

"You need to be fucked." He said seductively, lips pulled into a sensual smile, his dark eyes burning into Kyou. And with that Shigure stood up in a single fluid motion and untied the cloth strap around his waist, robes falling open. Revealing a slim broad shouldered physique and also no under wear in sight. His thick pulsing erection jutted out from beneath wry pubic hair, already hard.

//Yes, yes please...// The sight of Shigure was in turn driving kyou crazy. His body betrayed him, he was not even able to think, his heart pounding something fierce. Then some distant yet rational part of him that didn't think it would be so bad to be taken by the lusty, handsome dog- finally connected with the bit that still resisted. Needless to say his whole outlook was totally changed. "Please..." he whispered, and the neko growled victoriously in his mind. Kyou's gaze shifted gradually downwards, like warm sunlight over Shigure's skin. Its path was stopped at what was so blatantly jutting out at him.

The heat and musk emanating from Shigure's purple tipped cock drove all the thought out of Kyou's head, and unable to resist, he licked suddenly dry lips and leaned forward, lips opened wide and closed tight around the head. He sucked wetly at it, flicked his tongue at the slit and licked at the blood filled head kittenishly.

"Ahhh, nh, so good.. keep sucking kitten... Oh yeess.." Shigure moaned, tried to hold back his cries of bliss and failed. "Nhh... Swallow, more.." Eyes closed Shigure threaded his fingers through Kyou's bright flaming hair, and thrust wantonly into his mouth. Kyou complied and widened his jaw, taking more in, struggling to breathe at the same time. It was the first time he had ever had sexual contact with anyone before, let alone touch a man's cock. But he didn't think Shigure was complaining about his skills. He pressed his tongue against a throbbing vein and rubbed under the head. A bitter salty taste dribbled into his mouth. Shigure gave a violent jerk and groaned.

::Too close..:: "… Stop." He brought his other hand down to stroke the orange hair and still his head. "I'm getting too carried away, this is for you remember? It's not fair if you have to do all the work." A predatory light entering his eyes, he went down on his knees and pulled Kyou under him. Putting most of his weight into his arms, the dog laid himself lightly on the flushed Neko and proceeded to rub his cock against the boy's hardness.

"Aaaghh! Nuh, ah... Shigure!" The boy moaned. Shigure grinned slyly and licked his neko's throat elicting a gasp from the flushed and gasping boy.

Shigure slid his hands under the neko boy's buttocks squeezing and massaging them. Euphoric and being driven mad with the friction. Kyou thrust and bucked in search of more substantial bliss, but a hand came to hold his hip in a tight grip. Another hand fisted around his cock and pumped but far too lightly and slowly to be truly satisfying. Kyou just moaned desperately in frustration, the slip and slide of sweaty limbs too tantalizing. A hot mouth closed around his left nipple and bit.

"Aaghhh!" The neko almost came, but somehow was stopped. A buried instinct told him that even if he came he wouldn't be satisfied. There would be more days of this damned heat and for longer if he did not find a more lasting release. The boy raised a hand to grip the dog's shoulder tightly, halting the man for a moment, "I need... Something, anything. Give me it!" He gasped frustrated by not knowing exactly what it was he needed. He just knew he had to have it and trusted in the inu to know what to do.

The muscles under his hand tensed and relaxed. Shigure's dark eyes caught his and a primal signal was given by a slight widening of Kyou's legs, invitingly. An intense and lusty expression crossed Shigure's face and camped there, he slid his body way up between Kyou's legs and pushed them further apart. Kyou mewed excitedly. A hand was slid down the curve of the neko's smooth ass and then delved between the cheeks. Shigure's gaze did not leave Kyou's for a moment as his finger found the tight little virgin plucker and pressed. The need grew in Kyou as Shigure brought his thumb into play, rubbing it and teasing it until the tip of his finger went in the hole. Surprise crossed Shigure's face as he felt moisture, his finger slid in slickly. //Huh? It's already wet… Natural lubrication?//

"You're so wet, my little neko.. Is this how bad you want me?"

::This is unheard of in a male. Even a juunishi male... Neko-chan is special then, ne?::

He pushed his finger in to the knuckle, wiggling his finger gently and stroking Kyou's thighs soothingly at the same time. Kyou was shifting uncomfortably but did not feel any pain, only a sweet longing for more. His knees where almost parallel to the sides of his face and his ass felt like it pulsed with every beat of his heart.

In his hormone clouded mind Kyou only knew a thirst for more. The neko wrapped his arms around the inu's shoulders encouragingly, "hurry… Shigure, onegai!" he cried. Shigure could hardly resist the desire in the boy's wild eyes and his own body. He quickly prepared Kyou's entrance and lifted him slightly with a hand on his hip. Using both their pre-cum as added lubrication just in case, he smeared it over his own organ and positioned it between the pliant boy's buttocks.

Shigure bent over and whispered in the trembling neko's ear, "now, its ok, relax. It might hurt a bit in the beginning, especially because it's your first time," he placed one hand on the boy's hip while stroking reassuringly, "but it'll get better, I'll make sure of it." He placed one more kiss at Kyou's neck and pushed. Thrusting gently to embed himself into the neko. Kyou whimpered in anticipation, he could feel the dog's burning tip at his entrance, nudging and finally sliding in just a bit. It didn't feel like anything painful… Just uncomfortable.

Shigure wrapped his hand around Kyou's hardness and stroked gently, "You, ok there neko-chan?" Taking the thrust of hips to be affirmative, he gripped the boy's hips and pushed in deeper.

"Aaaah! Haai…" //Just keep moving idiot dog! I still don't know what I'm supposed to feel right now… This is highly overra- AHHh!// He screamed as the hardness within him slid in fully and hit something that caused pleasure to wash and spark through his ass and groin. Kyou gasped as Shigure thrust harder, pulling out and jamming it back in to the moist hole, sparking another flare of pleasure. "Aaaahhh!" All thought was being driven out of his head by the annoying and perverted dog. In his keyed up state, he knew he wasn't going to last any longer, and seeming to be counting on this, Shigure pulled out himself out. Kyou was left feeling unwarrantedly empty and frustrated.

"What the hell do you think you're doing stopping now?!" He yelled as best he could on little breath.

"Don't worry. I'm not leaving you or anything," the dog grinned foolishly, "just gonna show you how to make this feel even better."

"Better for you or for me?" Kyou grumbled, of course now he was curious, but it just interrupted the best orgasmic bliss of his life!

"Both. Don't complain, you'll see." Shigure was strangely serious and that amused glint in his eye was secretly sending shivers down the neko's back. Deep down Shigure's commanding tone and take charge attitude was rubbing him just the right way. Shigure's arms wrapped around his torso and lifted him to his feet.

"Now, bend down."

Silence.

Other than a heated blush, the orange haired boy bent down and lifted up his ass in the air without a token protest. He wanted to blame his compliance on the hormones alone but figured the amount of pleasure he was getting from obeying this one action was a bit much. He looked up at the dark haired man busy drooling over his ass, from between his legs, face hot and growled impatiently to make up for his silence earlier.

"Get on with it and quit ogling my ass, you disgusting pervert!" Kyou yelped, although at this stage he realized he might be slightly hypocritical… His erection was as hard as ever thanks to his rampant hormones.

"Coming!" Said Shigure in a singsong voice. In no time at all the horny dog was pressed right up the cleft of his ass, cock rubbing teasingly before pushing through the ring of muscle and sliding in smoothly to the hilt.

"Ughnn!" Kyou moaned. The delicious spot that made his nerves sizzle and flare in his groin was being rubbed vigorously by the dog's dickhead as Shigure moved his hips in circles. Disorientated by the dizzying pleasure, Kyou held onto his ankles while Shigure reamed his asshole continuously, sliding smoothly past the boy's prostrate each time. The dog's dark pubic hair was scratching obstinately against his balls and ass which Shigure dipped in and out of, assuaging both their needs.

Kyou meowed and whimpered, the sweat trickling down his flushed face, body trembling. He could feel the pleasure coiling in the pit of his abdomen and knew it was going be over soon.

"Aggghh!! I can't take it, aaagh! I'm gonna..co-come.." The neko gasped arching his back and spurted, releasing into the air. Shigure wasn't far behind, as Kyou's muscles clenched and squeezed spastically around his cock. He rammed himself in Kyou's tightness one last time and let himself go, thrusting shallowly until the there was no more to come. Exhausted the older man dragged Kyou down with him onto the moss, too far gone to even pull out of the boy. There were no objections from the neko who was too satisfied to care; the boy was already falling asleep.

Shigure smiled at the sight of the normally temperamental boy's face slack and relaxed in well-earned sleep. "You're too cute, Kyou." He raised his tired hand up to stroke the boy's face. Despite appearances, he really did care for the feisty neko. If Kyou woke up feeling disgusted at having sex with his older cousin, Shigure would drop it and act his usual flippant, idiotic self. Then they can both deny that anything happened and go on with their lives… Feeling a pang of disappointment and something deeper at the thought, he could only hope that that wouldn't be the case. Shigure sighed, for this moment he would be content, no matter what happens the next day. He pulled his yukata over them both and fell right to sleep in the forest, Kyou held possessively tight in his arms.

The Next Morning...

Something soft and tickly brushed over his nose and traveled to his cheek. "Hmm.." A warm wetness made itself known at his neck, feeling surprisingly like a tongue. Shigure smiled slowly and opened his eyes. Looking down, a pair of ruby eyes met his.

"I hope you're ready for more old man."

A heartfelt laugh rang out from the golden forest and drifted away into the mountains.

--------------  
OWARI  
--------------

Sorry guys I know this is probably the screwiest lemon ever! It's a combination of basically every lemon I can remember reading, and I had no idea it would be this long! It isn't beta-d either so please excuse my many crappy sounding sentences. It's my first lemon! I was actually embarrassed reading this too, after leaving the fic half done for so long it seemed like someone else wrote it. '' Please tell me if you like it! Or tell me if you don't, either way try to review. I think I'm better writing from a different point of view...

R&R! Don't be shy, click that link! ;)


End file.
